


Witcher Sword

by Ingsoc



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witcher Sword

A mighty Witcher,  
Fearless, mighty and strong,  
To his sword all monsters will submit,   
Alas all wenches will use it to vanquish him.


End file.
